The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca
Sonic the Hedgehog |Scenariusz= *Len Janson (The Odd Couple) *Pat Allee (Ro-Becca) |Premiera= 5 listopada 1994 |Numer=22 |Poprzedni=The Void |Następny=Cry of the Wolf }} The Odd Couple/Ro-Becca – dwudziesty-drugi odcinek serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Składa się z dwóch krótszych o połowę odcinków. The Odd Couple Fabuła Dulcy leciała przez zamieć, podczas gdy Sonic i Antoine czekali na nią w Knothole, aby pomóc jej w lądowaniu. Sonic miał nawigować jej lądowanie, a Antoine obserwować ją przez lornetkę. Antoine jednak nie widział nic, oprócz śniegu, nieważne gdzie spojrzał. Poirytowany Sonic podszedł do niego i strzepnął śnieg z jego lornetki, umożliwiając prawidłowe obserwowanie otoczenia. Antoine roześmiał się następnie. Sonic zobaczył Dulcy przez lornetkę i pobiegł po swoje lampki, którymi miał pokazywać jej kierunek lądowania. Oddał także lornetkę Antoine, mówiąc mu aby informował go o położeniu Dulcy. Antoine zmieniał co chwila kierunek z prawego na lewy, co wprawiało Dulcy i Sonica w zakłopotanie. Smoczyca przymierzała się w końcu do lądowania, ale potknęła się wtedy o śnieżną zaspę i zaczęła sunąć po ziemi. Sonic i Antoine zeskoczyli jej z drogi, ale spostrzegli się, że mknęła prosto w chatę. Sonic pobiegł do dzwonu i zaczął bić na alarm. Sally, Bunnie i Tails wyszli na zewnątrz i ujrzeli zmierzającą Dulcy, po czym uciekli z chaty. Dulcy uderzyła w chatę i całkowicie ją zniszczyła. Sonic pobiegł do niej, aby sprawdzić czy wszystko u niej w porządku. Smoczycę lekko bolała głowa po zderzeniu. Sonic, Tails, Sally i Bunnie zaczęli się następnie zastanawiać, gdzie będą spać. Jakiś czas później Antoine czyścił swoje buty we własnej chacie, śpiewając przy tym. Włożył następnie czyste buty do szafy i życzył im dobrej nocy. Cieszył się następnie czystością swojego domu, ale przeraził się na widok małego skrawka papieru na ziemi. Antoine podniósł go i szybko wrzucił do kosza. Następnie rozsiadł się w fotelu i sięgnął po magazyn, który zaczął czytać. Usłyszał wtedy pukanie i głos Sonica, co go zaniepokoiło. Antoine miał otworzyć drzwi, ale Sonic wparował do środka i przygniótł go drzwiami. Jeż wszedł do środka, zostawiając brudne ślady ze śniegu na podłodze. Zaczął rozglądać się, szukając Antoine, dopóki ten nie zapytał się go o co chodzi. Antoine masował się po nosie, który rozbolał go przy zderzeniu z drzwiami, co rozbawiło Sonica. Antoine przeraził się następnie, ale Sonic nie rozumiał o co mu chodziło. Był przewrażliwiony z powodu tego, że jeż zabrudził mu podłogę. Antoine pobiegł szybko do szafy po ścierkę i starł brudne ślady zostawione przez Sonica. Niebieski jeż powiedział Antoine, że będzie z nim mieszkać dopóki nie odbuduje swojej chatki, ponieważ nikt inny nie ma miejsca w swojej. Antoine był bardzo zniechęcony i przerażony, szczególnie po tym jak Sonic poinformował go, że odbudowę będzie mógł zacząć dopiero po tym jak śnieżna zamieć się skończy. Następnie zapytał już wychodzącego z siebie Antoine, gdzie może zostawić swoje skarpetki. Sonic i Antoine podeszli następnie do okna. Jeż komentował zamieć i dodał, że mógłby mieszkać u Antoine przez wiele tygodni. Antoine zemdlał, słysząc to, a Sonic nie rozumiał, czy powiedział coś złego. Wieczorem Antoine odkurzał i wycierał brudną podłogę, a leżący na kanapie Sonic polecał mu się zrelaksować. Antoine zobaczył, że buty jeża były pełne śniegu. Antoine zdjął je i wyrzucił za drzwi, ale Sonic pobiegł po nie z powrotem. Antoine próbował zamknąć drzwi, ale zamieć mu to utrudniała. Dopiero Sonic pomógł mu je zamknąć. Jeż kazał mu także nigdy więcej nie wyrzucać jego butów. Antoine przytaknął, po czym krzyknął na widok wielkiej masy śniegu na podłodze. Użalając się, upadł na nią. Później spał na kanapie z okładem na czole, majacząc przez sen. Obudziły go hałasy z kuchni, w której Sonic przygotowywał swoje Chili dogi, do których potrzebował cebuli. Kiedy Sonic otworzył puszkę, nie mógł wycisnąć z niej sosu chili na patelnię. Niespodziewanie sos wystrzelił z puszki i zaczął odbijać się od ścian, ostatecznie uderzając w twarz Antoine, który zaczął ponownie rozpaczać. Później zasnął na łóżku z jeszcze większym okładem na czole. Obudziły go odgłosy Sonica, jedzącego chili dogi przy stole. Antoine rozejrzał się po swoim mieszkaniu, które było pełne brudnych talerzu i plam sosu. Sonic zachował dla Antoine chili doga, ale ten zaczął się jąkać. Sonic więc zjadł ostatniego chili doga, po czym Antoine krzyknął i zaczął biegać po całej chacie, krzycząc i tańcząc. Na końcu wbiegł do własnej szafy, w której zaczął wykonywać gwałtowne ruchy. Sonic pomyślał, że Antoine przejął się chili dogiem. O świcie Antoine spał na łóżku w swojej piżamie i z opaską na oczy. Sonic spał na kanapie, ale obudził się nagle i zaczął lunatykować, myśląc że walczy z Robotnikiem. Jeż biegł po całej chacie i niszczył meble, co zbudziło Antoine. Antoine postradał zmysły i postanowił dołączyć do niebieskiego jeża, skoro nie mógł go opanować. Antoine podskoczył aż pod sufit, po czym pobiegł i zaczął wyrywać lampy, oraz wyrzucać poduszki. Sonic ocknął się wtedy i zaniepokojony podbiegł do Antoine. Kiedy zapytał go, co mu się stało, Antoine zaczął wyrzucać różne rzeczy do góry i śmiać się maniakalnie. Pozostali Freedom Fighters zbudzili się i przybiegli w szlafrokach pod chatę Antoine. Sonic ubrał się, zabrał walizkę i wyszedł z chaty Antoine. Gdy obejrzał się za siebie, Antoine rzucił w niego poduszką. Jeż uniknął jej i trafiła ona w bałwana na zewnątrz. Gdy przyjaciele zapytali się go co się dzieje z Antoine, jeż odpowiedział im, że nie miał pojęcia, ale zdecydował odbudować swoją chatkę nie zważając na śnieg. Zaczął również narzekać na to, że Antoine zachowywał się dziwnie i żył jak świnia. Niespodziewanie na chatkę Antoine zawaliło się drzewo, ale nie powstrzymało to jego histerycznego śmiechu. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Sally *Nicole *Antoine Depardieu *Bunnie Rabbot *Rotor *Dulcy Ro-Becca Fabuła Pewnej burzliwej nocy Rotor pracował nad swoim najnowszym robotem - Robeccą. W trakcie prac zapomniał śrubokrętu, którego szukał w kieszeni. Po chwili przypomniał sobie, że zostawił go u Sonica. Wziął zatem parasolkę i wyszedł. Antoine w tym czasie przyniósł karton z częściami do robota i zaczął narzekać, że nie nadaje się do takich prac. Nie zastał jednak Rotora i kiedy go szukał, potknął się o mechaniczną nogę i upuścił skrzynię z różnymi śrubami, które wleciały do Robecci. Antoine ściągnął karton z jej twarzy i zaczął wyciągać z niej śruby, kiedy wystraszył się pioruna. Rotor wrócił w tym czasie i próbował zamknąć drzwi, ale napotkał opór wiatru. Udało mu się to ostatecznie i zaczął wołać Antoine, pracując dalej nad Robeccą. Antoine zjawił się z bandażem na nodze i powiedział, że musi iść do domu i opatrzyć swoje "rany wojenne". Rotor poprosił go jednak, aby został i przyniósł płytkę do klatki piersiowej, która miała znajdować się w kartonie. Antoine jednak nie znalazł jej tam i Rotor przypomniał sobie, że musiał ją zostawić w swoim składziku. Udał się tam, prosząc Antoine aby został, ponieważ byłaby mu potrzebna jego pomoc. Antoine zaczął obwiniać Robeccę o to, że musiał pomagać Rotorowi. Wystraszył go jednak kolejny piorun. Antoine odsunął się, ale wpadł na maszynę, która uruchomiła laser. Antoine złapał się Robecci, w którą trafiła niebieska wiązka. Po chwili robot otworzył oczy i wystraszony Antoine odskoczył. Robecca rozerwała trzymające ją pasy i zaczęła podchodzić do Antoine, który próbował się bronić. Robecca zakochała się w Antoine i chciała go pocałować. Antoine jednak zaczął uciekać, zamykając za sobą drzwi do laboratorium Rotora. Robecca jednak je wyważyła. Kiedy Rotor wrócił, zobaczył wyłamane drzwi i zniknięcie Robecci, co bardzo go rozzłościło. Antoine schronił się we własnej chacie, do której Robecca zaczęła dzwonić. Kiedy jednak nie otrzymała odpowiedzi, wyłamała drzwi, które przygniotły Antoine. Zaczęła go szukać za pomocą swojej latarki w palcu. Nie zauważyła go jednak i zawiedziona odeszła. Antoine próbował wygrzebać się spod drzwi, ale przygnietli go Sonic i Rotor, którzy nadbiegli. Również go szukali, a później poszli, kiedy nie mogli go znaleźć. Antoine wyszedł na zewnątrz i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale ocknął się, kiedy usłyszał Robeccę. Zaczął przed nią uciekać do lasu. Schronił się pod pomostem, na który przyjechała Robecca. Kiedy go wołała, Antoine próbował kichnąć, ale się powstrzymał. Ostatecznie jednak kichnął tak mocno, że spadł do wody. Robecca słyszała go, ale nie mogła go zauważyć. Antoine odpłynął na brzeg i wspiął się na klif. Spadł jednak z urwiska, kiedy przebiegli obok niego Sonic i Rotor. Znów wylądował w wodzie, ubrudził się i kiedy z niej wyszedł, kichnął. Zaczął rozpaczać i uznał tę chwilę za najgorszą w swoim życiu. Po chwili uderzył go piorun. Antoine wyskoczył prosto pod nogi Robecci, która go podniosła i zaczęła tulić, obiecując że się nim zaopiekuje. Antoine został położony do łóżka, gdzie cały się trząsł. Robecca karmiła go zupą, która jednak mu nie smakowała. Gdy Antoine zapytał się, czym go karmiła, Robecca pokazała mu, że jej zupa składała się prawie wyłącznie ze śrub. Antoine nie chciał jeść więcej. Kiedy kichnął, Robecca ścisnęła jego nos chusteczką. Ten kazał jej nie dotykać jego bolącego nosa. Robecca w tej sytuacji chwyciła Antoine i zaczęła go masować, co mu się jednak nie podobało. Antoine próbował się wyrwać, aż w końcu Rotor wyłączył Robeccę przyciskiem z tyłu jej głowy. Poinformował następnie Antoine, że może się uspokoić. Nazajutrz Rotor naprawił Robeccę, odwracając jej polaryzację. Miał nadzieję, że będzie przy tym normalna. Kiedy ją włączył, powiedział jej, że jest ona teraz jego asystentem. Robecca przekręcała jednak jego słowa, nawet kiedy Rotor próbował ją poprawić. Mors zdenerwował się i wyłączył ją, zastanawiając się co poszło nie tak. Rotor wpadł następnie na pomysł i wyszedł z laboratorium. Robecca wyrwała się wtedy ponownie i pojechała pod dom Antoine. Znów zaczęła pukać w zaryglowane z drugiej strony drzwi, a Antoine był przerażony. W końcu wyważyła jego drzwi i weszła do środka. Antoine i Robecca przyszli następnie do Rotora. Antoine zaczął wyjaśniać, że żadna kobieta nie jest w stanie mu się oprzeć i nie jest to wina wynalazcy. Rotor jednak miał dość i zdecydował się zdemontować Robeccę. Po tym jak poszedł po sprzęt, Antoine wyraził swoje ubolewanie nad losem Robecci, mimo tego jak bardzo uprzykrzała jego życie. Antoine podszedł z nią następnie do lustra i zaczął się w nim przeglądać, zmieniając włosy. Wpadł następnie na pomysł aby mówić z obcym dla siebie akcentem. Robecca puściła go wtedy i obrzydzona uciekła, przebijając ścianę chaty Rotora. Rotor i Antoine pobiegli za nią i spotkali się z Soniciem. Jeż zaczął wtedy szydzić z Antoine, mówiąc jego francuskim akcentem. Oczarował tym Robeccę, która zakochała się z kolei w nim. Antoine i Rotor zaczęli się z tego śmiać. Kiedy jednak próbowała pocałować jeża, ten uciekł i Robecca wpadła na Antoine, przygniatjąc go. Antoine ponownie mówił swoim zwykłym akcentem i Robecca znów się w nim zakochała. Postacie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Antoine Depardieu *Rotor *Ro-Becca Ciekawostki *Odcinek ten został wyemitowany w takim samym formacie jak Fed Up with Antoine/Ghost Busted. *Jest to jedyny odcinek, w którym pojawiają się stopy Sonica *W części The Odd Couple nad łóżkiem Antoine pojawia się portret jego krewnego w mundurze i odznaczeniach, podobnych do tych które nosi Armand D'Coolette w komiksach. *Część The Odd Couple wzięła swoją nazwę od przedstawienia o tej samej nazwie, którego autorem jest Neil Simon. *Część Ro-Becca jest w dużym stopniu nawiązaniem do filmów Frankenstein - Rotor tworzy sztuczną formę życia w burzliwą noc podobnie jak Dr Frankenstein, Antoine jest jego asystentem tak jak Igor, a Ro-Becca jest kreacją Rotora, pobudzoną do życia przez piorun. Jej fryzura jest identyczna jak w wielu wyobrażeniach Narzeczonej Frankensteina.